<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her New Life by GaeilgeRua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644922">Her New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua'>GaeilgeRua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Accidental Time Travel, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Gen, Near Drowning, Time Travel, caribbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A time turner activates sending Hermione to the Caribbean during the 18th Century.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Jack Sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square O4: Jack Sparrow and the May 16th Roll-A-Drabble: Time Turner/Arranged Marriage/Pirates of the Caribbean.</p><p>I want to send a huge thanks to articcat621 and Squarepeg72 for reading this over for me, if there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the PotC universe. I am not making any money off of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“No, no, no!” Hermione yelled out as she tried to stop the time turner from spinning.</p><p>She had been working on one of the few time turners that were left when the metal rings of the little object started to move.</p><p>“Hermione!” A voice yelled as the door to the Time Room burst open.</p><p>The witch in question looked up to see her coworker, Anthony Goldstein, in the doorway. The shocked expression on his face was the last thing she saw before she disappeared.</p><p>“What the hell happened, Goldstein?” Their boss questioned as he appeared behind the younger wizard.</p><p>“I don’t know, sir,” Anthony replied. “I heard Hermione yell ‘no’ multiple times, and by the time I got here, she was already starting to disappear.”</p><p>“Dammit,” their boss cursed. “We need to figure out what happened.”</p><p>“On it, sir,” Anthony said as he made his way into the Time Room.</p><hr/><p>“Miss Hermione, it’s time to wake up,” a soft voice floated into Hermione’s subconscious, pulling her from her dream.</p><p>Shifting on the soft bed, Hermione stretched. The bed felt heavenly, and she didn’t want to move.</p><p>“Do I have to?” She asked with a pout.</p><p>The other woman clicked her tongue. “Your ship leaves for Port Morant this afternoon, Miss Hermione. You wouldn’t want to disappoint Lieutenant Nelson, would you?”</p><p>Hermione blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling in confusion. She didn’t recognise the ornate ceiling above her. Hermione frowned. “Lieutenant Nelson?”</p><p>“Your betrothed,” came the reply. “If it’s not too bold of me to say, you’re fortunate as it is a smart match your father made for you.”</p><p>Eyes widening, Hermione sat up. “Betrothed? Smart match? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Miss Hermione? Are you well?” A cool hand was placed on Hermione’s shoulder.</p><p>Hermione looked at the woman standing next to her bed, concern etched into her face. The other woman couldn’t have been much older than Hermione. “I don’t belong here.”</p><p>The woman’s concern morphed into a smile. “Of course you don’t, Miss Hermione. You belong with the lieutenant.”</p><p>“No, I don’t belong here, period,” Hermione replied as she shook her head.</p><p>“Of course you do, Miss Hermione,” the other woman replied as she stepped away from the bed and made her way over to the wardrobe. “Your father is the governor here at Nevis, and this is the governor’s house.”</p><p><em> ‘That explains the opulent bed and furnishings,’ </em> she thought.</p><p>“We must get you ready for your voyage, Miss Hermione,” the other woman said, pulling Hermione back to the present.</p><p><em>‘Or is it the past?’</em> Trying to figure it out made her head hurt. <em> ‘This is why time turner use is so restricted,’ </em> Hermione groused.</p><p>“How about this dress for your voyage?”</p><p>Hermione looked up to see the other lady holding up a stunning blue and black dress.</p><p>“It’s... beautiful,” Hermione replied. She was a bit lost for words as she tried to process everything that was happening. The last thing she remembered before waking up was working in the Time Room before the time turner she was working with went off on its own. How did she end up so far in the past? And half a world away based on where the other woman said they were.</p><p>The other woman finally got Hermione out of bed and started helping her to dress in the clothes that she’d laid out for her. As she helped her, Hermione learned that the other woman’s name was Jill and she also learned more about her betrothal to Lieutenant Nelson. According to Jill, he was a handsome man who was following in his uncle’s footsteps. His uncle, Horatio Nelson, had just been made an admiral in the King’s Navy, and Hermione had it on Jill’s authority that Thomas Nelson, Hermione’s betrothed, could be made admiral quicker than his uncle.</p><p>“You will definitely catch the lieutenant’s eye with this when he sees you on the ship,” Jill replied as she helped Hermione into her shoes.</p><p>Hermione stood up and made her way over to one of the windows in her room. As she looked out over the port below, she noticed her reflection. Her curls were pinned up off of her neck, she wore a pair of short, black gloves, and Jill had placed a simple black velvet choker around her neck to complete the look.</p><p>“I will,” Hermione murmured absently.</p><p>“I will miss you, Miss Hermione,” Jill whispered as she gathered up Hermione’s belongings that she would be taking with her.</p><p>Hermione nodded. “I’ll miss you too, Jill,” she replied, knowing that Jill would be staying behind in Nevis.</p><p>Taking another glance in the window, Hermione brushed her hands down the front of her dress. Waiting for Jill’s footsteps to retreat down the hall, Hermione finally turned from her reflection and made her way out of her room. As she walked through the hallway, Hermione had a foreboding feeling hit her as she neared the staircase. She felt as though she was walking to the gallows and that feeling frightened her.</p><hr/><p>Later that morning, Hermione was silently watching as the waves crashed against the hull of the ship when a voice rang out from above.</p><p>“Pirates! Coming up on our starboard quarter!”</p><p>The deck became a flurry of activity as the sailors lept into action.</p><p>Hermione watched in fascination as the men moved about the desk and prepared to defend the ship from the incoming pirate vessel.</p><p>Another voice sent panic through the men, “It’s the Pearl!”</p><p>She hurried to the other side of the ship to try and see the other vessel as she’d never seen a pirate ship before. It was massive, and the blackest black as the sun was behind it, but even with the sun behind it, Hermione could still tell that the sails were made of some kind of black material.</p><p>It was terrifying but fascinating at the same time. She could now clearly see that quite a few men were standing on the other ship’s deck, but she could also see that some of the canon doors on the side were being opened.</p><p>Hermione made to step back to move to the other side of the ship when someone bumped into her. The force of the collision sent Hermione stumbling and over the side of the vessel.</p><p>She landed in the water with a splash and a gulp of the salty liquid. Hermione could feel herself starting to sink, and she struggled to swim towards the surface, but she could tell it was a losing battle against the weight of the dress she wore. It didn’t help that she was laced up in a corset and the pressure seemed that much worse because of the confining garment.</p><p>Suddenly something wrapped around her waist. Hermione started to struggle against whatever it was until she realised it was someone, and that they were trying to help her. Stopping her struggle, Hermione began to kick with him to help get to the surface faster.</p><p>Breaking the surface of the water, Hermione coughed up some of the water she swallowed before taking large gulps of air.</p><p>“Come on, missy,” the man said as he began to swim with hear towards the pirate ship.</p><p>Hermione’s struggle began anew. “No!”</p><p>“No one on your ship has any idea you went overboard, Luv, so yes,” the man replied.</p><p>She huffed. “Can I at least have the name of the man who’s taking me away from the marriage I don’t want?”</p><p>A warm chuckle met her ears before he finally said, “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, Luv. And you, missy?”</p><p>“Hermione Stokes,” she replied.</p><p>“Guvner Stokes daughter?” He mused. “Huh.”</p><p>“But don’t let my name bother you, I have no desire to return,” Hermione told him between breaths as he continued to swim with her towards his ship. “An arranged marriage that I have no say over? No thank you.”</p><p>“Well, here we are, Miss Stokes,” Captain Sparrow said with a grin. “We’ll find something for you.”</p><p>Hermione returned his grin. “Good.”</p><p>“Then welcome aboard the Black Pearl.”</p><p>She didn’t look back as she climbed up the side of the black ship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>